His First
by Black Maya
Summary: He was too late.


**His First**  
_Black Maya_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket. We all know that, don't we? xD

**Pairings:** One-sided KiseMido/ MidoTaka/ Slight KasaKise

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt

* * *

Kise had never experienced having a _special someone_ by his side. He had played parts of a lover on his model shoots. He had come close to kissing a woman in a photo-shoot. But in his personal life as a high school student (or basketball player), he never felt anything special for anyone, not even Aomine or Kuroko, who both played a big role in his middle school days. (Aomine for playing one-on-one's and Kuroko for teaching him the basic things.) Actually he never even thought of love being a potential emotion for him to harbor.

He _never_ _ever, ever_ gave it a thought until his heart started to feel constricted whenever that personwas around him. He would feel his stomach have butterflies, and his heart beating fast. He consulted Akashi, Aomine, and even Murasakibara regarding this problem, but none of them gave him a clear answer. He asked Momoi, but she only squealed in response. (Not even bothering to tell him the answer.) There was Kuroko too. But he simply chuckled and told him to ask the person himself.

So, he did. He asked Midorima Shintarou the painful, constricted feelings he was receiving by standing beside the green-haired boy. And Midorima concluded that Kise needing to go to a doctor and even a therapist for his situation.

He didn't go to a therapist (or a doctor), because he thought that it was simply teenage hormones being weird. And he was right; it stopped. After they reached high school and didn't have much contact.

"It'll come back, Kise-kun," Kuroko had said. Kise wanted to tell Kuroko that it was all over, but Kuroko was indeed correct, he started feeling those feelings again after the generation of miracles started to meet frequently. By that time, Kise had realized that it was _love_ making him feel this way. He realized that he _loved_ Midorima, that he was not attracted to any other human being on earth but simply Midorima. That—

That Midorima already had someone special to him.

That he was too late to have a hold of the tsundere's heart.

"Kise," a low deep voice called him back to reality. It was music to his ears, heart, and brain.

That's right, he agreed to help Midorima acquire a certain item at an arcade after they met on a fast-food restaurant. After all, it was the first time Midorima texted him _first_ and asked for his help.

"Hai, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, beaming at the shooting guard of Shuutoku.

"I asked you if you could copy Takao's hawk eye ability to get that specific cat doll down below." Midorima pointed at a Hello Kitty doll.

_Ah, _him_ again_.

"Alright," Kise smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered Takao's movements in that game. After a few minutes, he had a brief idea on how it works. "Let's get that toy," Kise exclaimed.

Midorima nodded as he positioned himself. His left hand's first two fingers were positioned on the 'grab' and 'release' button, and his other hand was holding on the controller as if his life depended on it. If Kise had laughed then and there, he was so sure that Midorima would have done something outrageous. Instead, he gave the instructions on what doll to move, on what direction the handle must move to, and Midorima followed him without any hesitance.

_Does Midorimacchi trust Takao like this? Were they this compatible then… why didn't he just ask him instead…? Oh… Is this perhaps for Takao?_ He thought silently when Midorima picked up the doll.

"With this," Midorima placed the doll inside his bag and continued, "Takao's fever will go down in no time."

Kise's eyes widened. _So it really was for Takao!_ Kise concluded as he smiled at Midorima.

"Midorimacchi really likes Takaocchi, don't you?" Kise asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

_If he answers no, I would still have a chance—_

The tsundere blushed. BLUSHED! Kise would have joked about this, would have told him that he was only teasing him, but Kise was far too stunned… and hurt. It was painful to see him with someone that was not he.

"I don't hate him," was Midorima's response.

"Th-that's basically saying you like him, Midorimacchi!" Kise smiled.

The shooting guard of Shutoku pushed his glasses up and enunciated his previous words. "I don't hate him. Besides, the team greatly depends on Takao. We—The team needs him back in action. A-and I simply bought this because it seems Cancers today have the worst luck. And—"

Kise laughed. "Whatever you say, Midorimacchi! Whatever you say."

Then Midorima suddenly pointed at someone outside. "Kise, your sempai is outside looking angry…"

"OI, FIRST YEAR!"

Kise gulped. "S-sempai… Fancy seeing you here!"

"You skipped out the afternoon practice. And this is where you were?!" Kasamatsu was prepared to kick Kise, but the yellow-haired boy dodged and hid behind Midorima.

"No, wait, I can explain!" Kise loudly said. "See, Midorimacchi asked me to help him and there—there's this GoM rule that we should always help each other!"

"I do not recall Akashi making that ru—" Midorima was cut off with Kise covering his mouth.

"Sssh, Midorimacchi! I'll be killed!" Kise hastily whispered.

Midorima nodded as Kise let go of him. And then faced Kise as he thanked him and then to Kasamatsu, "I'll be taking my leave."

Midorima bowed and left the arcade.

Kasamatsu looked at Kise and said, "He's the guy you like?"

"Was I too easy to read?" Kise scratched his cheek as he watched the retreating figure of Midorima.

"You practically sounded happy to skip the afternoon practice, so it was obvious. Moriyama decided to spy on you." Kasamatsu said as he pushed Kise's head down and ruffled his hair. "You were close to breaking down there though."

Kise's back ached from the sudden force, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt constricting his heart.

His tears fell. His heart continued to break to million tiny pieces.

There was no way he could have Midorima, his first love.

* * *

**Feb. 28, 2013**

_A/N: I'm sorry. I don't know where I went with this._


End file.
